


Chasing highs with you.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [8]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, They are both waved, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Harry and Ethan have been on occasion getting high together, expect this time Harry finds himself drawn to more and more of Ethan.Based on the recent Sidemen Sunday video (Worlds most expensive mukbang.) where Harry and Ethan hint they've kissed before.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Series: Sidemen stories. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Chasing highs with you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preachingdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preachingdoll/gifts).



> Hey guys! Its been a hot minute since I've written an Ethan focused story, but heres another one for the addition! 
> 
> Written for preachingdoll! <3
> 
> Warnings: Marijuana use.

Harry felt a smile work its way onto his face, his head lolling back to rest on the couch; Ethan had showed up earlier tonight. 

They were both pretty blazed now though, smoking some of Harry's stashed away blunts. 

Freezy was at his girlfriends place for the night and with Lux living on his own, it left his flat with just Ethan and himself as occupants.

Passing the blunt to his friend, he watched with lidded eyes as Ethan took a deep drag; holding in the smoke for as long as he could before letting out a breath. 

Ethan then twisted his body to face Harry from where he was situated beside him on his bed. He felt himself laugh at that; feeling giddy and relaxed before he spoke. 

“We should really be doing this on the landing outside, gotta let this place air out tomorrow morning before Cal gets here.” Harry mumbled; contradicting his words with a massive grin. 

Ethan shoved his shoulder with a laugh. 

“I’m pretty sure Cal knows after all these years, Bog.” He joked, Harry felt himself laugh as he shook his head. 

“Not what I meant, unfortunately but understandably he hates the smell.” Both boys laughed; certainly feeling the effects. 

After their laughter ceased Ethan took another few drags as the paper continued to burn to the end, Harry grabbed the small container from beside his leg where he stashed his weed. 

With both of them waved he plucked it from Ethan's hand-to be fair it wasn’t the first roll of the evening-licking his thumb to press down as he put it out; saving the remains. 

Looking back to his friend, Ethan was smiling at him and Harry felt himself return it. Grabbing Ethans wrist he smiled as he looked at his tats. 

“Had a real glow up, lad.” He complimented. Ethan let out a pleased breath before slipping his hand in Harrys. 

With the two of them propped up against the backboard they had some random movie Harry couldn't be arsed right now to care about playing in the background; providing some illumination in the otherwise dark room. 

Harry loved when Ethan got high with him, after his breakup it was nice to chill out with someone. 

Especially when the other would guide Harry closer like he was doing now, Ethans other hand tangling with Harrys as he pulled Lewis so he was sitting on his lap. 

“Come here, bog.” Ethan mumbled softly, Harry let himself be tugged easily onto Behz’s lap. With both of them single and admittedly touched starved they had found themselves in this predicament more and more lately. 

Harry sighed in content as Ethan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Instinctively Harry let his head rest on the red head's neck, breathing in a mixture of Ethans cologne and the smell of weed that clung to Behz’s shirt. 

“Missed having you around.” He mumbled into his neck. At that Ethan let his hands grip Harry closer to him. 

“Missed you too, Harry.” Harry felt himself flush at that as he closed his eyes, feeling happy and content. 

Ethan really did look banging lately, body filled out with muscle and his outfits going hard; it left Lewis feeling a warm sense of pride for him.

_ Happy to see his friend happy again.  _

Feeling the need to be even closer he was tempted to pull back and crash their mouths together. 

“Behz…” He mumbled, intentionally letting his lips graze against the skin of his neck as he spoke. 

He felt Payne shiver against him. 

Harry also felt a burst of panic shoot throughout himself when Ethan pushed him back. Now making direct eye contact, he felt his mouth snap open to stutter out an apology. 

Before a word could even escape him the others hand tangled into his hair drawing Harry closer. 

Letting his eyes slide shut and Ethans tongue slide in; Harry was certain he had discovered a completely different high he would be hooked on.

**Author's Note:**

> :))
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! Hope you enjoyed preachingdoll!


End file.
